


everything's different, you've turned it upside down

by mysilenceknot



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 09:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11272836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysilenceknot/pseuds/mysilenceknot
Summary: Which brought them to this, Sara coming into Central City whenever she could and taking Iris out on friendly dates without expecting anything more.





	everything's different, you've turned it upside down

**Author's Note:**

> Did I take slight elements from the time I gave my friend her first real kiss for this fic? Yes. Yes I did.  
> Girls kissing girls is good and wholesome.  
> Title comes from [Talk About You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cH30OyVXuK0) by Mika.

“Have you ever kissed a girl before?” Sara asked casually. Or at least, she hoped she sounded casual. She and Iris were sitting on a towel on the beach, enjoying the sun and the breeze and the creamy ice cream from a stand nearby. It’d been a question she’d wanted to ask for a while, and after she worked up her courage this particular afternoon she made sure to continue looking ahead at the kids cheerfully splashing in the ocean.

Iris’s head whipped toward her in disbelief.

“What?”

Sara turned, noting Iris’s shocked face and the ice cream slowly dripping out of the waffle cone down her hand. “I asked if you’d ever kissed a girl before,” she repeated. She gave a half smile, trying to hide the nerves racing inside her as Iris let the question sink in. 

Iris let out a deep breath as she responded. “No, I haven’t. Mostly a lack of opportunity.” Sara gave her a small nod, getting ready to respond before being interrupted by Iris elaborating. “You know that I didn’t realize I liked girls until college.”

“Yes.”

“So I went to college and there were so many girls who weren’t interested in me, or girls who I was interested in but didn’t like me back. I can’t even count how many girls I’ve wanted to kiss,” Iris laughed. “But since most of the girls I’ve really liked ended up being straight, it always felt like it wasn’t going to be a real option for me.” She paused to lick at her rapidly melting ice cream.

“Oh god, I get that. Or at least, the college feeling and then thinking it was never gonna happen.”

Iris hummed in response. Sara felt warm and fuzzy, heat slowly curling up her neck as she tried to keep her voice from betraying her nerves. Things were different with Iris. Partially because the first time they met she was the Canary and she was saving Iris’s life. Partially because she accidentally ran into Iris when she’d had to get the fuck out of Starling City to get away from her family and the Arrow and all of the hellish memories that came up the longer she stayed there. And Iris was her barista and there was this moment where all Sara could think was “I wish I could smile that brightly and I wish I could be the one making her smile.”

And then Sara died. And then Sara came back to life. And then Sara hopped the Waverider. By the time she came back Iris was still working through her grief from losing Eddie so Sara tried to be a good friend. At the end of the day, friendship was more important. Sara had gone so long without any real friends but now she had a found family and she was working on making sure all of her relationships were stable and strong, regardless of whether or not they were friends with benefits.

And then... Barry started dating someone else. Specifically, Barry started dating Cisco.

It was fine, it really was fine, Iris was genuinely happy for Barry even though from how Iris told it, there’d been a lot of complex conversations about what the relationship between the two of them would be and what their relationship with secondary partners could look like. And crying from Barry and Iris _and_ Cisco.

The first time Sara and Iris spent a day together after Iris’s relationship went from exclusionary to mostly-exclusionary-with-conditions-to-be-met-to-make-sure-all-members-were-okay-and-happy, there’d been very little talk about Iris actually ever finding another partner, or going out to try to pursue another partner. It’d been months since then and Iris’s views on it had changed just enough that Sara found herself once more wanting. Wanting this beautiful, talented, loving, amazing person to be in her life in a different capacity even though it would be long distance in more ways than one. This girl who treated her like a fully functional person while respecting the things in Sara's life which needed to be treated in care. People from before Sara's life treated her differently and even though they hadn't known each other very well, it was so nice for Sara to know someone from the past who didn't change. 

Which brought them to this, Sara coming into Central City whenever she could and taking Iris out on friendly dates without expecting anything more.

“Why did you ask?” Iris asked cautiously.

“I was just curious,” Sara responded with a shrug. But the internal scream that had begun when the pair had arrived at the beach hours ago increased in intensity when Iris gave her a focused stare. It was the type of look Iris made when trying to put a puzzle together or reorganizing her thoughts in an article. Asking another girl to kiss or hold hands or fuck had usually gone so easily but Sara had been petrified as she tried to work up the courage. She hoped it didn’t show on her face.

“Hmmm. Were you only planning on asking to kiss me if I said yes?”

Sara’s eyes widened and Iris gave her a smirk before laughing. “You really could have just asked to kiss me without this pretense. You do realize that, right?”

“I mean now I do. But...” and Sara had to look away, couldn’t continue looking into Iris’s beautiful eyes because she didn’t want to see the change of expression from amusement to something less comforting. “I really like you.” Her heart was hammering. “I really like you and we don’t spend that much time together because I’m always gone and the days I get to be here with you are sometimes what I have to think about when we’re stranded in time or we almost died or I feel like there’s not a single part of me that’s still alive.”

Iris knew about Sara’s relationships with the Legends. In fact, she’d reveled in getting some of the juicy gossip and Sara had made sure that anyone on the team she’d slept with were okay with her talking about it. It really was an open secret on the Waverider, but that was different from talking to someone who was part of this wild superhero world but wasn’t part of the team.

And Sara loved them. Sara loved them so much she felt like she might burst. And even though her heart was full of so much love for so many different people, it didn’t stop her from longing for more.

She closed her eyes tightly before turning back to Iris. Iris was silent so Sara slowly peaked one of her eyes open.

“Well that’s good,” Iris said. “Because I like you back.”

Sara’s eyes flew open when Iris got up from to throw away the soggy sad mess of her waffle cone. Sara watched her walk away, because she didn’t know what else to do. This was more than she’d ever expected, it was more than she let herself hope for when she’d decided that today was the day that she asked Iris to kiss her with no strings attached.

Iris tilted her head at Sara as she walked back, taking in Sara’s wide eyed expression. “Isn’t this a good thing?” she asked, sitting even closer to Sara, her knee gently nudging Sara’s thigh.”

“Yes. I’m just. Surprised. Oh god, this is a very good thing.”

Iris laughed, the same bright and cheerful laugh that had fulled Sara’s heart the second time they met. She leaned forward and kissed Sara softly. “Is this okay?”

Sara kissed her back, pushing their lips together with more determination, raising one hand to gently caress Iris’s upper arm. She felt warm, her heart overwhelmed with the feelings of love and happiness flooding in. When they pulled away they both started laughing.

“This is more than okay.”


End file.
